Kuja/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva= JD Cullum }} Kuja is one of the villains fighting for the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. With porcelain skin and long, silver hair, he has an elegant appearance. However, this beauty is strictly external--Kuja is cruel, assertive, narcissistic, and extremely envious of Zidane. He fights using graceful spells that are as much style as substance. Due to his relative youth and inexperience, the other villains look down on Kuja, but he considers them animals and strives to prove himself their superior. Unable to understand the bond his rival Zidane shares with Squall and Bartz, he lays traps to test Zidane's resolve and separate him from his friends. Attire Kuja's appearance is identical to his original artwork, simply more refined. However, his hair is more silver than lavender as it appeared in Final Fantasy IX. His alternate costume has more bluish tones, matching his original concept artwork, and his Trance form is also purple instead of red. His Manikin version, Capricious Reaper, is purple as well. Story Destiny Odyssey Ultimecia taunts Kuja for being nothing but talk, revealing to him that he was created mortal, infuriating him and convincing him to ensnare Zidane in a trap. At first, he targets Squall in the Dimensional Castle to plan on using him as a bait to ensnare Zidane, since he is working alone. Squall rejects and they both fight. In his defeat, Kuja decides Squall is no use and concocts a plan with Kefka to capture Zidane using a fake Crystal. However, Bartz falls into the trap instead with the other villains antagonizing Kuja even more over his failure to the point where he almost fights them, but he restrains himself. As a result, on Kefka's suggestion, Kuja turns to Exdeath to let Bartz find a fake Crystal and let him escape, using Bartz as a ploy to trap Zidane again. Kuja taunts Zidane with the prospect of being alone, unable to protect his friends, and leaves Zidane in his solitude. Garland speaks to Kuja, warning him that the two of them, as with all the other villains, are prisoners of fate. This convinces Kuja that the other villains are not as superior to him as they think, stating he was destined to take the "leading role," and that he will emerge victorious in his plan to prove himself superior to them, almost causing tussle between the two were it not for Jecht wanting in on the fight. Zidane escapes and meets up with Kuja again, having not fallen into hopelessness as Kuja had wanted. Zidane tells Kuja he isn't afraid as he believes in his friends, and implies the other villains are Kuja's friends. This enrages Kuja, as he decides to kill Zidane himself. When Zidane prevails and claims his Crystal, he asks why Kuja doesn't believe in relying on friends. Kuja simply says he doesn't see the point, as in the end everyone is ultimately alone, and departs. Shade Impulse Kuja encounters Zidane for the final time during the second chapter of Shade Impulse. Zidane approaches Kuja at the Crystal World, and Kuja challenges him to a battle. Kuja loses to Zidane and upon his defeat he feels that he has lost everything and asks that Zidane put an end to his existence. Zidane, however, approaches Kuja and offers to help him up. Kuja closes his hand in return and comments about how he will never understand Zidane. Kuja also tells Zidane to continue and comments that he knows Zidane wants to grab something else with his hand. As he fades, Kuja wonders if he might be able to return to their home world as well. Battle Kuja is described as a "Graceful Glider," as he can attack while moving and glide through the air. This is crucial to Kuja's Brave attacks, which change in effect and power depending on his distance from the opponent, letting him set up devastating combos. His HP attacks consist of attacks from Final Fantasy IX that seal the enemy, dealing Brave damage, before inflicting the final blow. Boss Kuja is fought in Destiny Odyssey VIII and IX, Shade Impulse, Distant Glory, and Inward Chaos. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode thumb|300px|right|Final Requiem Kuja's EX Mode is his Trance form from Final Fantasy IX. During EX Mode he gains the ability Hyper Glide, which allows him maintain altitude longer when gliding, and Auto Magic, which enables him to cast Holy orbs when gliding or falling, and Flare orbs when jumping or landing. The orbs also stagger the opponent if they are blocked. Kuja's EX Burst is Final Requiem, where a fury of repeated Flare Star attacks are cast as Kuja conducts. The player is required to rapidly press to successfully chain them together, finishing with a Holy spell, which leads into an Ultima spell. Equipment Kuja is able to equip the following: Daggers, Rods, Staves, Bangles, Hats, Hairpins, Clothing, and Robes. Exclusive Weapons Gallery File:Kuja CG.png|CG Render File:Dissidia CG1.jpg|CG Render alongside Warrior of Light File:Kuja Trance Alternate.png|Kuja's Alternate Ex-Mode Allusions *As he fades in Shade Impulse, Kuja subtly hints at Zidane's constant skirt-chasing, as well as Princess Garnet. *The poem he recites at the beginning of his Shade Impulse scene is the exact same poem he states just before Bahamut attacks Alexandria in Final Fantasy IX. *As with Zidane, two planets can be seen fusing during Kuja's EX Burst, alluding to Terra assimilating Gaia. However, opposite to Zidane, it is the red planet Terra that emerges as the dominant planet in the fusion. *His attacks, all themed after the spells Holy and Flare, reference the Black Magic and White Magic at his disposal as Trance Kuja. His HP attacks are all attacks he uses in Final Fantasy IX- Seraphic Star's appearance of a burst of white energy is based on the appearance of the Holy spell in Final Fantasy IX, and Holy is a spell Trance Kuja uses. *Kuja's pre-battle message, “If I die, I won’t have to be afraid anymore. But I’m not gonna die alone…“, references his line during the Trance Kuja battle before unleashing Ultima on the party. *When fighting Terra, he muses “A poor bird without wings…” like he did towards Princess Garnet. *Kuja's ultimate weapon, Terra's Legacy, refers to the planet he destroyed in Final Fantasy IX. His second strongest weapon, Whale Whiskers, is the name of the strongest rod that can be used by Princess Garnet in Final Fantasy IX. Kuja's third weapon, the Punisher, curiously is taken from Final Fantasy VI instead, and is a rod used by Banon. *Kuja's pose when ending his EX Burst is similar to the post he takes in Final Fantasy IX when he destroys Terra *At the beginning of Destiny Odyssey IX-1, Ultimecia goads Kuja by saying he is "no more than a vessel, a flawed one at that", and Kuja's response is to accuse her of lying. This roughly parallels Kuja's conversation with Garland in Final Fantasy IX, where Garland tells Kuja he is a mortal and Kuja refuses to believe him at first. *If fighting as Kuja against Garland, the latter will remark "I sense you are haunted by your fate." This is a reference to the end of Disc Three of 'Final Fantasy IX, in which Kuja learns of his mortality and is driven into an insane rage. *When fighting Exdeath as Kuja, the former will say "Clinging so tightly to mortality." This shares the same reference as Garland's introduction to Kuja. *Golbez, should he be Kuja's opponent, comments, "Envy binds the two of you." This short line is a reference to Kuja's jealousy towards Zidane in that Zidane was chosen to be the reaper of Gaia's souls over Kuja. This envy prompted Kuja to abandon Zidane on Gaia when the latter was only an infant, before the events of Final Fantasy IX. *The beginning of Kuja's victory pose is similar to his original Amano artwork Trivia *Kuja, at 24, is the youngest of the Warriors of Chaos, and is frequently mocked by them for his inexperience. *Kuja, like Jecht, Golbez and Cloud of Darkness, is one of the four Warriors of Chaos that fades after his defeat in Shade Impulse on good terms with his equivalent Warrior of Cosmos. It should be noted that, like Jecht and Golbez, Kuja is also related to a Warrior of Cosmos, being Zidane's Genome "brother." *Kuja is the only character that can glide in mid air without being in his EX form. *In Shade Impulse, Kuja vanishes in a flash of blue light, similar to the way the heroes do. Jecht vanishes in this same way. *Kuja is the only spellcaster, or character for that matter, that uses no physical attacks whatsoever ( Shantotto uses her staff in two of her brave attacks, Terra and Ultimecia use their sword and claws in chase sequences, respectively). Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters Category:Articles With Videos